A survivors tale
by notyourordinary
Summary: I promised myself that I would survive, no matter what happened I would survive, I would live through this.' Raditz arrives on earth and succesfully defeats Goku. One shot based on Raditz and his new captive.RR


A survivors tale

This is my first one shot. Normally I sit down to write a fic and they end up wanting to be epics and then i never get round to finishing them. But when i wrote this i was determined that it be a one shot. lol

Hope you enjoy it...

_

* * *

_

People do not lack strength, they lack will.

He was older than me, by quite a bit, I knew that. I also knew that he was one of the soldiers who had helped to destroy my planet over five years ago when I was fourteen.

It was sad really… Actually it was absolutely horrific, I still cry myself to sleep over it now. Earth's special forces put up their best fight, but they were nothing compared to the might of the three soldiers that the saiyans had sent. One by one they fell to those monsters; Yamcha, Choutzu, Krillen, Tien and finally in the worst blow that fate had dealt us, we lost our last hope, Goku! Killed by his own brother because he would not join the saiyans. With earths defenses completely destroyed the purging of the planet was Childs play.

Terrified I fled with Bulma, where we were planning on going I do not know. After all where would we have run to. We managed to evade them for three days I should have known that we couldn't run forever. It seems that they knew what they were looking for. They had heard of capsule corporation and had come looking for the head scientists Bulma and her father and in their typical cruel manner they had decided that they didn't want an old man with a few years of his life left as one of their scientist . They wanted his daughter, and so they killed Bulma's father a man who had been like a father to me and whose death I still mourn.

And so on the morning of the third day they found us. To them Bulma was the better option, she was young, beautiful and probably even more of a genius than her father, and so with their mission complete and their quarry held captive they went to kill me.

I still don't know how she did it, I doubt I ever will, But somehow she managed to convince them to spare my life, something that I'm still not sure I'm grateful for… I guess that it depends on the day.

And so we spent our last night on earth , huddled together as far away from the monsters as we could get , pondering what fate had in store for us. I looked at the stars and wondered if I would ever see anything quite so beautiful again. I stayed awake all night, unable to sleep…Yet unable to speak either because of the tears welling up in my eyes and the tightness in my throat. Finally I watched the last sunrise that I would ever see come up over the horizon and I mourned the loss of my friends , family and ultimately the loss of my childhood and innocence and I prayed with all my heart that whatever was to come I would have Bulma there to protect and guide me. But it was not to be.

Bulma was to go with the two saiyans, one of which bore a heart breaking resemblance to Goku, who were headed to a military base that had their main laboratory on the far east side of the galaxy and I was to go with Goku's murderer and brother to a base somewhere on the south size of the galaxy. I realized that this would be the last time I would ever see the woman who had been a sister to me for the last ten years of my life. From now on we would lead our lives on separate bases. We might as well have been galaxies apart.

And so I watched her leave with a stoic resignation, determined not to give into tears and hysterics. As I watched the last friend I had in the whole wide world leave me I felt my life, spirit and soul collapsing in on my entire being and I wondered how on earth I was going to find the strength to go on.

As the two pods vanished from sight I was unceremoniously thrown into the third space pod as the man behind me slammed the door shut and took of to unleash god knows what destruction. Exhausted, emotionally drained and hungry I fell into a fitful slumber, somewhere between awakeness and sleep. I wish that I could say I dreamed of happier times but it was not so and I awoke screaming in terror, the image of a thousand dead bodies crying for help burned onto my eyelids, an image that would haunt me every time I opened my eyed for weeks to come.

As nightfall fell he returned, he informed me that he had been making one last sweep of the planet, making sure that it was ready for the clean up team and from the looks of things he had also been hunting, I noticed as a dead animals carcass was slammed near my feet.

I watched, revolted as he skinned the bloody beast chucking its filthy hide in my direction, he snickered cruelly as he observed my reaction of fear and disgust. I half expected him to eat the thing whole but he surprised by lighting a fire and cooking the dead animal.

The smell of roasting meat that wafted towards me made me realize just how hungry I was, he laughed as my stomach rumbled loudly and when it was cooked he threw a generous sized portion at me which I ate ravenously, stuffing it in my mouth as the grease ran down my fingers.

Once he had finished eating he stood up and dusted himself off and I forced myself to ask the question that I had been yearning to ask yet at the same time dreading the answer. I asked him what was to become of me

'You will cook, clean and care for my son' He told me curtly

'Why can't his mother do that?'

'Because she's dead' he told me in that flat emotionless voice of his and I doubted whether he was sorry that the woman who had given him a son was dead.

As I once again entered the pod, this time to head towards my new life, I promised myself that I would survive, no matter what happened I would survive, I would live through this.

The base we were headed towards was a days journey away and I slept the whole way there.

All too soon we arrived and as I exited the space pod behind my new master I felt curious alien glances upon me and I fought the urge to run. I must have looked strange, after all we humans are nearly saiyan in appearance except for the lack of tail of course.

I was told to wait outside the main chamber whilst he went inside to make his report to the commanding officer. I sat there quietly trying hard not to draw attention to myself as I gazed around the antechamber. There were people from every race imaginable, warriors, scientists and slaves all congregated outside the great rooms. There were saiyans though not that many, as I sat there waiting for the man to come out someone informed me that their planet had been destroyed like mine, only there had been many more survivors than there were from my planet. Though they had to keep their head down and avoid Frieza at all cost because it seemed he had an inexplicable burning hatred for all saiyans.

A short while later he exited the main chamber and gave me a curt nod, signaling me to follow him. We made our way down some stark white corridors kept lit by an unnatural white light that was so bright it began to give me a headache. Jogging to keep up with him I almost slammed into his back as he ground to a halt in front of a indistinguishable door, he punched some numbers into a keypad next to the door and it slid open.

The room inside seemed to double as a living room and dining room, it was bare but it was clean and the furniture that was there seemed comfortable and served it's purpose.

Upon hearing us enter a woman came out of the doors that led onto the living room. She was old with weather-beaten gold skin and silver hair.

'Kale is asleep' She told the man whose name I had not yet learned. 'I pit him to bed an hour ago'

He nodded at her 'I won't wake him tonight I'll wail till the morning' he paused as he walked over to a chair and sank down into it ' You can leave now Vesta, I've found a slave to work for me full time' he nodded at me as he told her and I felt her eyes upon me taking in by grimy and dirty appearance, and as I looked into her eyes I could have sworn that I saw pity there, but when I looked again it was gone. She nodded at me as though to wish me luck and left.

'So girl what's your name?' startled I jumped around to face him and I looked at him properly for the first time. He had a mass of long black coarse hair, tanned skin and eyes of the deepest black. He looked at me and I realized that he was waiting for and answer.

'Aelia' I managed to stutter 'What's yours?' Oh gods… I could have kicked myself, talk about overstepping my place. I was a slave, I had no right to ask anything. As we had been walking to his rooms I had seen another slave horrifically beaten for less than what I had just done. But before I could even wonder what his reaction would be he answered me.

'Raditz'

He got out of the chair and turned to walk away stopping to inform me of where I would be sleeping and that he expected me up early the next morning to cook breakfast.

And so I fell into a routine. I got up early in the morning, cleaned cooked and looked after his young son, who was more than a handful yet I grew to love him for being such a delightful little boy. And at the end of everyday I would crawl into bed exhausted only to don the exact same thing the next day.

It had been over three years since that night and I had become accustomed to my life. It was comfortable, I had somewhere to sleep and I never went hungry. I know that I was treated better than a lot of slaves. I was never beaten, starved or used a sex slave.

Though I was starting to worry about the last one. I knew that I was no longer a gangly, skinny fourteen year old, I knew that I had grown in ways that all women do and although I did not consider myself a raving beauty given the choice I would prefer to stay within the rooms that I shared with Raditz and his son.

Yet even within these rooms I did not feel completely safe. There were times that I caught Raditz staring at me with such intensity in his eyes that I feared for my safety. Even worse I found myself staring back into them bottomless pits of black and then looking away quickly like a child caught doing something it shouldn't be doing when I caught myself.

And so not to temp him, and more specifically, to not tempt myself I did all I could do to stay out of his way. Aided by the fact that he was often away for long periods of time on missions. Kale was now an energetic six year old and was bursting with pride that he would now be able to go on official missions like his father. And so for the first time in my life I was all by myself for long periods of time and the apartment became more and more like a prison with nothing for me to do. There were days when I could have climbed the walls and tore my hair out due to boredom as I spent most of my days sleeping and lounging around.

Raditz had returned a few days early from one of his missions and I had not been expecting him and so I was lounging on the sofa in a state of half undress only wearing a very short nightie that I never wore out of my room when anyone was in the apartment. God knows what I must have looked like to him indecently sprawled over the sofa dozing.

I didn't hear him come in, I stirred as I felt a shadow looming over me, waking as he gently shook my shoulder. Opening my eyes I found myself staring into his bottomless black orbs. As a pinks blush stole it's way across my cheeks I struggles to tug the offending garment down yet at the same time trying to pull it up to cover my top half.

He smirked as he saw my struggle, obviously amused at my discomfort or maybe it was something else that caused him to smirk and I was to naïve to realize.

'Girl, I'm hungry make some food' he ordered. I sat up feeling utterly naked under his glare.

'Please, please let me go and get dressed first' I thought he was going to say no. After all when had he ever waited for food before. But surprises of surprises he nodded his head and allowed to go put something far more decent on. Maybe he wasn't the only one who thought he didn't need to tempted.

As I served him his food I left to run him a bath as I always did when he'd come back from a mission. Just as I had finished running his bath he entered the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Shocked I nearly fell into the bath tub. What was he playing at? He'd never done anything like this before.

'Raditz' But before I could say anything else he dropped his towel…and this time I really did fall into the bath arse first, my face like a belisha beacon.

Smirking he started towards me and I looked everywhere but at him as I tried to regain some control and some dignity. Finally managing to get enough control to allow my scrambled brain to form a sentence I shouted at him for the first time in all the years I had known him.

'Raditz, what on earth are you doing?'

'What do you think I'm doing?' He replied with that insufferable smirk on his face 'You're a big girl, figure it out yourself'

All the time he had been moving closer towards me until finally he was directly in front of me. Mortified I clamped my eyes shut. Suddenly he picked me up and lifted me out of the bath, holding me in his arms he got in the bath and sat down, so that I was on top of him.

I could not believe it. I was in the bath with Raditz, on top of him and he was naked! It was unbelievable. I could feel his hands running up and down my back, sliding over my tummy all the time moving higher as he pulled me towards him. Just as I opened my eyes he put his lips on mine, gently at first, then harder. He pried my mouth open with his tongue and once my heart felt like it was no longer going to explode I kissed him back, nervously at first, then growing bolder with each passing moment. His arms snaked around my back as he pressed me closer towards him. He moved his arm down my back and cupped my bum with his hands he stood up and carried me towards the bedroom my legs wrapped around his waist.

As I lay on the bed, I knew deep down in my heart that this was wrong. As he stripped my clothes and planted kisses on my breasts and stroked me where I'd never been touched before, I knew that I shouldn't have been doing this but I didn't care. As he made me cry out all I wanted was to be held and to feel like someone cared . And as he moved inside me I clung to him and I realized that I didn't care whether it was right or wrong because as long as he wanted and cared for me in someway that was all that mattered.

It has been two and a half years since then, since I became truly his. I safe now, I know that no one will touch me but him and I'm probably as happy as I'm ever going to be. I have a little baby who is a month old and who Raditz says I'm going to spoil because I'm too soft with him and I tell him that if he's a baby and if I can't spoil him now I never will be able to. I've never quite managed to hear what Raditz says to that.

And I know that Raditz cares for me and that I matter to him in someway. Whether he loves me or not I doubt I'll ever know after all he's not the type to say. And I care for him, he's been good to me and I appreciate it. I'm grateful, but I don't think that I'll ever love him…I can't…I can't let myself love him. It would be the ultimate betrayal to all those I've lost.

Sometimes at night I have an overwhelming urge to get a knife and to sink it into his heart, not just for my love ones that he killed but because sometimes I hate him so much for all these conflicting feelings that he stirs up in me. I do care for him, a lot. Yet he destroyed all that I held dear.

He's a monster and he's cruel, I know this but in the back of my mind there's a little voice telling me how he's never hurt me, he's been nothing but kind to me. Or as kind as he could ever be. And so with my conflicts unresolved I roll over into his arms and instinctively in his sleep he pulls me towards him and I close my eyes and as I drift of to sleep I remind myself that I did survive and that they haven't broken me and I resolve that no matter what I will continue to survive.

* * *

So what did you think? I had real trouble with the ending and trying to convey all the conficting feelings that Aelia has and i hope that i managed it. let me know what you think


End file.
